


something like a fairy tale

by WattStalf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The princess is kidnapped by the wicked dragon and stolen away, until a prince comes along to rescue her and slay the dragon. That's how the fairy tales go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THeme was fantasy, but I kinda turned it into fairy tale? ooooops anyway here's a thing for a ship i love but always forget

The princess is kidnapped by the wicked dragon and stolen away, until a prince comes along to rescue her and slay the dragon. That’s how the fairy tales go, and those stories are so commonplace that nearly everyone has heard some sort of variation. Say’ri is no exception, though even as a child she wonders why stories like that exist when the existence of dragons is so varied. Some would never dream of doing something so wicked, and those that would do something like that, or worse, need to be taken seriously.

Say’ri pays no mind to these stories, especially not as she grows. She’s a princess, so she doesn’t have the time to worry herself about fiction. And then one day she learns that there are things far worse than dragons and that she has more to fear from men than the stories ever thought to tell.

~X~

Tiki is a spot of light in her life as she leads the resistance, but she’s a spot of light lost all the same. She’s kept in her own temple, trapped where she can’t reach anyone with her voice, and Say’ri can’t do anything to help the woman as she loses those around her left and right. The two of the barely know each other, but Tiki has always been a source of inspiration to those Say’ri knows, and to lose her would mean losing hope completely.

Chrom and his army arrive, bringing fresh hope with them, and Say’ri is quick to inform them of Tiki’s location and the benefits to freeing her. This is how the prince and the princess end up teaming up to rescue the dragon from the men worse than the storybook villains, and if Say’ri ever has the chance, she wants that story to be one that’s told one day.

~X~

Tiki joins them from that point on, but she isn’t easy to reach most of the time. She spends most of her time sleeping, but Say’ri does what she can to be close to her during that time. Fighting by her side is an honor, and getting the chance to know her so well is more than she could have ever asked for. Despite the horror of this war, she wants to say that something good came of it.

On the battlefield, they’re like partners, though she isn’t sure if she should consider them to be equals or not. Off the battlefield, she longs to be closer to her, to keep her from falling into harm, even if she knows that Tiki is capable of defending herself. She speaks with Robin first, and then speaks with Tiki herself, who agrees to these terms.

Except she seems to forget the agreement not long after it’s made, and leaves the camp on her own without a second thought, leaving Say’ri worried sick. She finds herself scolding the manakete like a child, and finds Tiki responding appropriately. The two of them bicker in a way that she would have never dreamed, and suddenly, the dragon seems just a bit more human to the princess.

When Tiki insists on feeding her an apple directly, Say’ri doesn’t know what to think, and she especially doesn’t know what to make of the way her heart skips a beat.

~X~

The two of them become more like friends each day, and it’s almost hard to imagine a time when Tiki seemed unreachable. But still, she never dares be foolish enough to call Tiki a friend to her face, or to forget her place. A princess is nothing before a dragon such as Tiki, and she knows this.

But she isn’t sure if Tiki knows this, as the other woman continues to force herself into her life, sticking close by her and talking to her about anything and everything. It isn’t until she starts to question her about Yen’fay that Say’ri begins to forget her place for the first time, driven by her emotions and not her common sense.

“I wanted you to tell me everything, Say’ri,” she says. And then, “I very dearly want to be your friend.”

She can’t comprehend someone who seems so otherworldly wanting to be her friend so badly, or even wanting to bridge the gap that she knows to exist between them like this. But she knows better than to refuse closeness with somebody so far above her- or to refuse closeness with somebody that she knows that she cares for deeply.

“Equals,” Tiki insists, and Say’ri agrees, if only because she wants to make Tiki happy. She doesn’t know when this became so important to her, but more than anything, she wants to make Tiki happy.

~X~

Their days are spent side by side from that point on, and their friendship becomes the happiest part of Say’ri’s life, in a time when she hadn’t thought she could be this happy again. They can’t only be friends, she knows, but neither of them ever say if a change will occur, or if it already has, and she doesn’t want to interrupt their patterns, or say anything that might end their days of happiness.

She’s reluctant, anyway, to broach the subject. Even for someone like her, she understands that there is something romantic happening during the late nights spent talking or the instances where their hands brush together, but she wasn’t even sure about allowing herself to be friends with Tiki. Their many differences aside, she will be not be able to stand at Tiki’s side forever, a poor choice for a romantic partner.

Whatever they have now, she’s sure she should put an end to, but she can’t bring herself to, and she convinces herself that everything is fine as long as it is never truly addressed. And so the dragon and the princess spend their days side by side, undefined in their relationship, until Robin and Chrom no longer have need of their services.

“I want to stay with you, no matter where you go.” The confess from Tiki is so blunt it is almost brazen.

“My Lady, I would never force you to-”

“And there is your mistake, Say’ri. Don’t you realize you wouldn’t be forcing me?”

“We’re going to have to part one day, regardless.”

“Are you still hung up on that? You must know by now that I will take what I can get. I’m not a child, and I understand...the inevitable. But I care so much about you, and I can’t bare the thought of losing you a moment too soon.”

“I don’t deserve all of this praise.”

“There is no one I can think of who deserves it more than you.”

When the two of them argue like this, Tiki always wins, and Say’ri finds herself unable to truly leave her side, even as the years pass by. The love between them becomes more and more clear even as she says nothing, but keeping quiet doesn’t prevent it from occurring. The two of them are never married, but they live together as if they are, and they both understand what their relationship has become.

The princess sometimes feels like she is the one who stole the dragon away, but the dragon insists that she is there of her own accord. And, to put it more simply, the two lived happily ever after.


End file.
